


Worth it

by Fontlove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Gen, Inktale Sans, Multiverse, Sans - Freeform, The Core (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontlove/pseuds/Fontlove
Summary: [Multiverse] Alors que la fin d'Undertale, la vraie, la bonne, était à portée de main, tout se bloque. Les lignes temporelles sont brisées, impossible de faire quoique ce soit: ni charger une SAVE, ni RESET.Sans va alors découvrir un nouveau monde de possibilité et devoir s'y mêler s'il espère sauver le sien.





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire pas sous le signe du pêché! Comme je suis une feminazie, j'essaie de rendre mon texte inclusif en sachant que je pars du principe que Chara et Frisk sont non-binaires. 
> 
> Je vais tenter autant que faire ce peu que ça ne soit le moins déplaisant à lire mais il y aura parfois des passages obligés afin de respecter le genre. A noter que quand j'utiliserais le "il" en référence au fait que "enfant" est un nom masculin (et considéré, à mon grand regret, comme le pronom neutre de genre en français). Cela se verra moins dans les chapitres suivants.

C'était fini.

L'humain -qui s'appelait visiblement Frisk- venait de battre l'étrange fleur qui avait volé toutes les âmes et tenté de détruire le monde. Personne ne se souvenait exactement de ce qui s'était passé à part le fait qu'il y avait eu un moment d'intense douleur avant de se rappeler les raisons de leur combat. Et lorsque les monstres avaient ouvert les yeux et que l'enfant s'était réveillé, leur ennemi avait disparu et la barrière état brisée. Peu importe si c'était le combat apocalyptique ou la force de toutes les âmes qui avait réussi cet exploit.

Ils étaient libres. Libres de partir de ce souterrain dans lequel ils étaient enfermés depuis si longtemps et enfin réaliser leur rêve à la surface. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de vivre les prémices du bonheur qui les attendait, tous les amis et amies de Frisk attendirent qu'iel revînt de son dernier voyage pour aller voir tous les monstres rencontrés durant son périple. L'humain prit même le temps d'aller parler une dernière fois à Asriel avant de revenir auprès de celles et ceux qui avaient permis cette bonne fin: Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys et Asgore. Tout le monde était là.

"Si tu as fini, Frisk, nous pouvons enfin y aller." Fit Toriel.

L'enfant lui donna un petit hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la grande porte qui débouchait sur un petit tunnel et surtout, l'extérieur de la montagne. Ses amis et amies sur les talons, Frisk s'apprêta à passer le seuil de la grande porte en réfléchissant à toutes ses actions. Ce ne fut pas facile au début de cette aventure. Ses choix ne furent pas forcément les meilleurs et sûrement sa capacité à SAVE et RESET lui avait donné une liberté de faire des choses qu'ile ne se serait sûrement pas permis sans retours arrière. Comme le fait d'expérimenter ce qui se passerait en tuant telle ou telle personne, quelle fin différente ses actions pouvaient bien aboutir.

Tout cela sous l'oeil jugeur du petit squelette.

Frisk avait honte en y repensant. La curiosité comme prétexte, son précédent LOVE témoignait du meurtre des monstres qui jadis leur avait ouvert leur coeur. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore. L'humain les avait vus mourir au moins une fois. De sa main. Et comme une pente descendante, iel avait voulu repousser de plus en plus les limites en utilisant de manière sournoise son pouvoir. Commencer un genocide, puis s'arrêter pour Papyrus et le laisser se débrouiller en tant que roi d'Underground. Puis revenir à sa sauvegarde et faire de même avec Undyne. Puis avec Alphys, à chaque fois en laissant de moins en moins de survivants.

Et finalement la compléter comme ça, jusqu'à son combat avec Sans.

Alors que la peur aurait dû faire trembler ses membres, une excitation avait remplacé toute terreur face au squelette qui voulait sa mort. Ce combat, si dur, si incroyable, si punitif avec ce personnage si mystérieux, était peut-être la meilleure récompense que Frisk avait espéré obtenir au bout de cette pénible tuerie de masse. Alors l'enfant avait combattu, encore et encore, cette présence dans son dos guidant ses mouvements, qui était devenue de plus en plus envahissante au fur et à mesure des morts.

Pourtant, après voir tenu tout un temps, le poids de ses péchés lui revint à travers le discours du squelette qui, même lui qui avait abandonné tout espoir, pensait pourtant qu'il existait quelqu'un au fond qui voulait faire le bien. Et l'impensable se produit; il offrit de l'épargner. Ni Toriel, ni Undyne, ni même Mettaton n'avaient offert de l'épargner. Et Sans, le plus intransigeant de tous, peut-être le plus cruel, avait quand même offert cette alternative. Peut-être réussir là où son frère avait échoué, ou lui rendre vainement une dernière fois un hommage.

Papyrus qui fut le seul à essayer de remettre cet enfant perdu sur le droit chemin.

Alors Frisk avait obtempéré. S'accrochant à la dernière vague d'identité qui lui restait à travers le contrôle donné à son guide, l'humain avait fait cet ultime choix d'épargner le squelette, sachant que de toute façon, les conséquences ne s'effaceraient jamais. Iel se précipita vers l'accolade que Sans lui offrit. Pour se retrouver dans ce piège d'os qui lui ôta toute sa vie sans possibilités d'échappatoire. Une trahison. Comme l'humain put en faire auparavant sans aucun remords. C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait. Être poignardé-e en plein coeur alors qu'on se montrait le plus vulnérable à une personne dont on pensait sincèrement remplie de bonnes intentions.

À ce moment, Frisk eut presque envie de rire, tandis que la voix du squelette farceur résonnait à travers son agonie.

"Si nous sommes vraiment amis, tu ne reviendras pas."

Et pourtant, Frisk revint.

À son point de départ. Et avait recommencé son histoire. Toute l'histoire en prenant la bonne direction. Rien n'avait effacé ses actions passées, dont Sans avait plus conscience que quiconque. Il avait observé, en silence, l'enfant évoluer pacifiquement, devenir ami avec tout le monde, résoudre les problèmes de tout le monde et réussir à réunir tout le monde pour sauver la vie du roi Asgore. Et puis il y avait eu cette fleur, que le squelette connaissait aussi très bien grâce à son frère., qui était venu signer la fin de cette histoire.

Et puis du noir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Personne ne savait si l'humain avait l'intention de recommencer son aventure après ça. Si le temps referait ce cruel bond en arrière pour les enfermer de nouveau dans ce souterrain et attendre qu'une autre fin arrive. Combien de temps allait durer ce bonheur? Ils virent Frisk se retourner vers eux et leur adresser un sourire complice en hochant la tête. Cet échange dura quelques secondes, mais il suffit à faire passer le message silencieux de la part de l'enfant.

Ce bonheur durerait autant de temps qu'ils le voudraient, comprenant enfin la gravité de son pouvoir.

C'est donc serein que toutes et tous laissèrent l'enfant faire l'ultime pas vers la sortie.

Cela arriva très vite.

Lorsque Frisk passa le palier de la porte, iel fut violemment et brusquement repoussé-e en arrière, son dos butant contre le mur. Tout le monde se précipita alors vers l'humain sonné qui se frotta la tête d'un air étourdit. Voilà quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Normalement, dès que la porte était passée, tout débouchait sur l'extérieur. La barrière était brisée, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi ce rejet? Tandis que Toriel et Papyrus l'aidèrent à se relever, Sans s'approcha prudemment de la porte pourtant ouverte, mais dont l'autre côté était trop sombre pour y voir quelque ce soi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? La barrière est pourtant brisée, alors pourquoi Frisk n'a pas pu sortir?" S'enquit Asgore.

"Je... Je n'ai pas d'explication à cela... C'est... C'est étrange..."

"On va voir ça. Poussez-vous!"

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'obéir à cet ordre et dégager la voie qu'Undyne fit apparaître une lance et en utilisa la pointe pour passer la porte. Elle fut repoussée par une forte énergie. Ne s'arrêtant pas à cette broutille, la poissonne agrippa cette fois sa lance magique à deux mains et mit toute sa force pour briser le mur invisible qui les empêchait d'accéder à l'extérieur. C'était le dernier obstacle vers leur liberté, il était hors de question de laisser une chose aussi ridicule leur faire obstacle.

Malheureusement, plus elle s'entêtait, plus le retour de bâton fut violent, et elle finit à la place Frisk, contre le mur, Papyrus tentant de l'arrêter tant bien que mal.

"Undyne, c'est inutile, c'est plus qu'un simple champ de forces!" Tenta de raisonner Alphys, en se mettant devant elle.

"Elle a raison." L'appuya Sans qui pouvait enfin observer le seuil de la porte de plus près. "J'ai déjà pu voir ce genre de chose avant. C'est une faille spatio temporelle."

"Comment ça?"

"Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, mais c'est comme si la ligne temporelle ne pouvait pas être poursuivie au-delà de cette porte.

En d'autre termes, le temps est en quelque sorte figé et du coup... Impossible de sortir de l'Underground."

"Quoi, c'est complètement fou ces histoires!" Grogna Undyne. "Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici alors!"

"Du... Du calme, cela ne doit pas être bien grave, n'est-ce pas?" Rassura Asgore avec toute la confiance dont il était capable.

"Mais oui!" Intervint Papyrus. "Si on a réussi à détruire la barrière, on réussira à passer cette faille ou je ne sais quoi!"

"Qu'en dis-tu Alphys?"

"Heu... Je... Eh bien si Sans dit vrai, il faut trouver un moyen de faire de nouveau avancer le temps... Mais je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille."

"Mais ce serait possible, non?" Reprit le roi de l'underground. "Je veux dire, avant, tu travaillais avec... tu sais, lui. Il menait des recherches là-dessus." "Il faudrait retrouver les archives de ses recherches sur les temporalités, et puis..."

Le visage de Frisk se décomposa, saisissant l'ampleur de la situation. S'il était impossible de sortir d'ici, il était impossible de terminer l'histoire, et donc d'avoir leur fin si précieuse. Son regard, d'apparence blasée, croisa celui de Sans, d'apparence amusée. Tous les deux étaient en réalité très anxieux, car c'était un phénomène qui échappait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Laissant les autres s'agglutiner autour d'Alphys afin qu'elle leur explique concrètement ce qui arrivait, le petit squelette prit Frisk par le bras afin de l'emmener un peu plus loin de l'agitation. Ils finirent par passer par la salle du trône et sortir dans le couloir juste devant, afin d'être sûr que personne n'écoute leur conversation.

Une fois assez loin, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins;

"gamin, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Retourne à ta précédente SAVE."

L'enfant le regarda avec une expression surprise, du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être avec son visage stoïque. C'était moins le fait qu'il soit au courant de cette habilité à voyager dans le temps qui était sienne que le fait qu'il lui demande de vive voix une chose pareille. Lui qui était, en quelque sorte, le gardien du temps de cet univers, c'était impensable de sa part de vouloir un énième bouleversement Sans secoua la tête en fermant les yeux puis reprit tout aussi sérieusement;

"Il y a un problème avec cette ligne temporelle, je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant les autres, mais elle n'est pas figée... Elle est brisée. Il y a quelque chose qui l'a détruite, ce qui rend notre "futur" totalement inaccessible. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas passer la porte. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de l'autre côté. Littéralement rien. Même si on réussissait à la passer, on se retrouverait dans le VIDE."

L'enfant devint livide, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

"Je veux vérifier quelque chose. Je vais te donner mon mot de passe pour les voyageurs temporels, lorsque tu devras m'expliquer ça, je pourrais un peu plus te croire. Vas-y."

Sur un hochement de tête, Frisk obtempéra, préférant ne pas vraiment s'opposer face à une situation aussi inédite. Quelque part, c'était un peu excitant que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, mais d'un autre côté, si c'était devenu impossible de terminer l'histoire sur une bonne note, ce serait dommage. L'humain se concentra, comme d'ordinaire, avec cette impression de tomber dans un sommeil lucide puis arriva dans cet endroit noir qui lui permettait de voyager à sa guise dans le temps, suivant un schéma très spécial.

Il prit le premier chemin, celui de continuer sur sa précédente ligne, engendrant un micro retour dans le temps.

Lorsque Frisk se réveilla, ce ne fut pas, comme attendu, devant la salle du trône, sur le point d'affronter Asgore juste pour que Toriel et tous les autres arrivent à temps pour les empêcher de se battre. Non, l'enfant se retrouva devant Sans, exactement au même endroit, et il ne devait même pas s'être écoulé une microseconde depuis. Le petit squelette regarda le gamin d'un air perplexe et haussa le sourcil, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Alors...heu... Tu le fais ou pas."

Frisk eut un mauvais pressentiment. Impossible de revenir à sa précédente SAVE. Lorsqu'iel en fit part à Sans en utilisant le mot de passe comme signe de bonne foi, ce dernier soupira.

"C'est bien ce que je craignais."

Il sursauta alors et saisit l'enfant pas un bras lorsque ce dernier proposa de carrément RESET à son point de départ afin de tout recommencer.

"Ne fais pas ça. On s'était promis, plus de RESET."

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, si les lignes temporelles étaient brisées...

"On ne serait même pas sûr que ça marche, et imagine si elles se retrouvent brisées à ton point de départ."

Impossible de SAVE... Ce serait alors très dur pour l'humain de progresser sans gagner quelconque LOVE et sans mourir une fois. Si à chaque fois, il fallait recommencer depuis le début, ça risquait d'être compliqué. D'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée de RESET. Mais alors que faire?

Sans se détourna de Frisk en mettant les mains dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas paniqué, ou même préoccupé par la situation, mais le simple fait qu'il ait les orbites vides et la tête légèrement penchée en avant en disait long sur son état. Il était déprimé. Alors qu'il venait enfin de reprendre espoir, de se dire que s'en était fini de ces histoires de ligne temporelle et qu'ils allaient pouvoir mener une vie heureuse à la surface avec son frère, voilà qu'encore une fois, on leur soustrayait leur bonheur. Et cette fois, il ne pouvait même pas blâmer l'humain pour ça.

Il répondit d'une voix tout sauf convaincue.

"Je vais essayer de réfléchir à une solution, je..."

**Et si je te l'apportais, cette solution?**

Resonna une voix qui ressemblaient terriblement à la sienne.


End file.
